


Sugar Touch

by paintingscrolls



Series: Raspberries and Lemon Drops [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M, Standrew - Freeform, Touch, alcohol warning? a little bit, this is really short, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingscrolls/pseuds/paintingscrolls
Summary: Andrew just wants to touch Steven Limbased on this prompt fromtumblr: “andrew really likes it when steven leans on him or sits in his lap (he likes feeling needed and grounded and close to steven), but he doesn't know how to initiate that kind of thing, so mostly he just waits for it - when steven realises that andrew likes it, there's rarely a time when they're sitting together that steven is not in andrew's lap or full on laying on him. it makes andrew reall happy and he loves just pulling steven close and pressing his nose into his hair, just to have him there”





	Sugar Touch

Andrew Ilnyckyj has been never described as a touchy-feely kind of guy. He’s quiet and observant and only speaks when he feels absolutely necessary. No one pegs him for someone who would like anything more than a simple handshake. But really, it’s quite the opposite. He longs for touch; late night cuddles on the couch, a hug that lasts too long, anything really. Especially when it comes to Steven. Even brush of a hand or knock on the shoulder is something Andrew savours like a strawberry sweet. 

So, when Steven is sitting in Andrew’s hotel room with some sugary drink dripping from his hand all Andrew wants to do is grab Steven’s wrist and pull him against his chest. 

“How do I look?” Steven puts a takeout box on his head and turns around to face Andrew on his bed, posing like a model. “Am I beautiful, yet?”

“No, you look like a dork.”

Steven fake pouts and the box drops. 

“Ah, come on, Andrew. I looked like a supermodel. It was avant-garde.” Steven is standing nearer to the bed and he’s close enough to touch.

Andrew pulls Steven onto his lap. Steven’s movements are jerky and scared and he can tell he’s blushing more than he wants to. He places his hands on Andrew’s chest. Andrew’s shirt is soft and nice and it takes all Steven has not to nuzzle into Andrew’s neck. He could, maybe Andrew wouldn’t push him off, maybe Andrew would pull him closer and kiss his head. 

Steven can feel his sweater riding up in the back and Andrew’s fingers brush across the exposed skin. Steven lets out a little gasp and Andrew’s breaths are warm and quick on his face and he can’t think. He can’t make himself meet Andrew’s eyes but he can feel them watching him, staring. 

“Steven?” Andrew’s voice is soft and low, commanding in a way that feels comforting. 

Steven wants to look, he should look. 

“Steven.”  
This time it wasn’t a question. This was solid and unmoving and Steven just wants him to say it again. 

“Look at me, Steven.” Andrew places a finger underneath Steven’s chin and guides it until Steven’s face is facing him. Steven forces his eyes to meet Andrew’s and he thinks he might kiss him.

“What’s going on, Andrew?”

The eye contact isn’t broken even as Andrew shakes his head.

“I- I don’t really know.” There’s a blush on Andrew’s cheeks and Steven thinks he might kiss him. His finger traces Steven’s jaw, just barely touching, and Steven thinks he might kiss him.  
Soon, Andrew’s hand is on his neck and Steven isn’t looking at his eyes anymore, he’s looking at his lips, soft and glistening from the drinks.

And then Andrew kisses him.


End file.
